Ouran Dribble
by Kokoro no Takara
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki are lovers, but their fathers are still determined to have Haruhi become one of their brides. Haruhi is confronted by Ootari-chichi who tells him she is already engaged. Just a little dribble. My sister has requested that I base a complete story off this so I shall... It is to be named "The Battle for Haruhi"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of the original characters.**

Mitsukuni Haninozuka looked away from his clients. His gaze drifted towards his cousin Takashi Morinozuka who sat across from him with his own clients. Takashi was affectionately called Mori by everyone like he was called Honey. Takashi was again being a little dazed and unfocused. His attention was not on his clients but at the now third year Haruhi Fujioka who was entertaining her guests.

Even though he and Takashi had graduated and were in college, they had all decided they would never split the club up. When all had graduated they would become a public business. Kyoya had bought a building just for that purpose.

Haruhi had come out and told everyone she was a girl so her clients were to be males. Of course third year Ritsu Kasanoda was a regular of hers. Actually he was her only client. The male clients had not yet poured in but Ritsu had been a client when she was pretending to be a boy. Tamaki and Kyoya had come out to the club that they were in love with each other, so Ritsu being near Haruhi didn't bother Tamaki or Kyoya other than them being slightly brotherly protective of her. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin also third years had finally gotten over their crush of Haruhi. It didn't change how close the three of them were but they also had no qualms of her being near Ritsu. Takashi however, every time Ritsu came in became dazed and his eyes never leaving Haruhi.

Honey sighed, his cousin was in love yet did not know how to come about to tell her.

Tamaki stood up and announced that the club was closing for the day and bid the ladies farewell. Takashi picked Honey up and placed him on his shoulders as they walked their clients out. Right before he walked out the door, Ritsu turned and gave Haruhi's hand a kiss. Takashi bristled unknowingly. Honey felt it though and sighed again.

"You alright Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked him.

"Huh?" Honey started.

"You have been sighing all night." Haruhi giggled.

"Oh it's nothing." He assured her.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Um Kyoya and I were in need of your help." He addressed the club as a whole.

"Huh? What ever could you…" Hikaru started. "Need our help for Boss?" Kaoru finished.

"Our fathers apparently are dead set on one of marrying Haruhi. They have come to us, and we of course care for her as a sister. It is only due time before one of them approaches her father or herself." Kyoya said calmly.

"Your father already has, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said glumly.

"What!" The males cried.

"I told him that I was already engaged. He asked if I was to be a Suoh and I said no. I wouldn't give him a name." Haruhi replied.

"Already engaged? A ploy to get him off your back? Great idea Haruhi." Kyoya praised her as he gave he a side hug.

"Unfortunately to please my father or Tamaki's there needs to be a physical person and name." Kyoya surmised.

"Yea well I was working on that." Haruhi grumbled.

Honey immediately brightened. "What about Takashi?" The entire club including Takashi looked at Honey in surprise.

"I wouldn't want to burden Mori-sempai." Haruhi countered.

"It would be of no burden to me. If you are ok with it." Takashi immediately responded to her. Honey jumped down off his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked uncertainly.

"Of course. Takashi and I would like for you to come with us to get his grandmother's ring. You would be a wonderful addition to our family Haru-chan! Auntie will love you! And since you aspiring to be a lawyer you will be accepted by my grandmother. She married into the Haninozuka family. She used to be a commoner too!" Honey gushed and proceeded to drag Haruhi to their car.

"Alright. Um Honey-sempai, is there someone Mori-sempai already likes? I don't want him to be unhappy." Haruhi asked Honey quietly.

"Yes, you. So I am sure he will be exceedingly happy." Honey whispered back.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked behind them where Takashi was trodding faithfully behind them at a distance, carrying hers, his and Honey's stuff. He could carry a lot of stuff. Suddenly remembering the time at the Ootari Jungle Pool, Takashi's arms had easily picked her up and he had carried her basically on one arm and his chest had been nice and… Haruhi blushed. His strong arms made her feel safe, even when the officer had grabbed her he had not let go.

"We need to speak to her father as well Mitsukuni." Takashi said behind them as a servant opened the door for them.

"I know but after we get the ring." Honey responded.

They drove to the Haninozuka and Morinozuka mansion. There only Honey ran inside to get the ring.

"Um Mori-semp…" Haruhi started.

"Takashi. Please Haruhi." Takashi pleaded her.

"Sorry, um Takashi. I was afraid I was taking you away from someone. Honey told me you like-like me. Is that why you agreed to this? To help me stay out of Suoh and Ootari's path." Haruhi asked.

"No. Yes. No." Takashi replied.

"No I am not taking you away from someone. Yes you like-like me. No this isn't why you agreed to do this?" Haruhi said.

"No you are not taking me away from anyone, if you are I don't care for I don't like-like you, I love you. And No I am not doing this just because of them, I just don't want any one to take you away from me." Takashi replied.

Haruhi's hand came to her mouth in shock.

"I don't love you Takashi, but I do like-like you. I have for awhile. And love will hopefully follow." Haruhi told him.

"That is fine with me. I just want you to be happy Haruhi." Takashi replied.

Honey returned at that moment and they headed off to Haruhi's house. Her father of course consented to the marriage after hearing Honey's explanation which included his knowledge of Takashi's feelings for Haruhi. The engagement was in full swing. Takashi and Haruhi decided the wedding would take place 5 months from that night a week after her graduation.

Takashi informed Haruhi he would be taking her on a series of dates. She agreed.


End file.
